tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Pywok
Pywok is a nomadic, traditional RED Pyro TF2 Freak, currently wandering the TF2 Freak World. His idle theme is Creation - Ark Original Soundtrack His battle theme is Skyrim - Main Theme Pywok's Wok-less theme is I Burn. Appearance Pywok is a muscular RED Pyro, the asbestos vest found on most Pyro's being missing from his upper body. His pants are held up suspenders and a belt, and he wears the standard Pyro gas mask on his face. Noticeably, wrapped around his air-tank is a picnic blanket, some cutlery, and a red banner. His trademark wok, a bowl shaped frying pan, is placed on his head, and constantly heated for some odd reason. This makes headbutts from him both scarring and unbearable to deal with. It also means he can cook on the go, which is useful for long travels. Pywok wields a shield similar to the Chargin' Targe, but with his Class Insignia painted on it's face. He also wields a dual bladed hatchet. Personality Pywok is respectful and solemn, for a Pyro. Most depictions of a Pyro show them to be curious and child-like, which is inverse for Pywok, a mature and wise Freak. He's rather friendly, if a bit stern, and has a taste for Eastern culture, most notably it's food, which has garnered some attention from Non-Freaks. A Pyro that can make a mean bowl of fried rice, and one not actively destroying his environment? Amazing. He simply refuses to wear a shirt, claiming that doing so interferes with his ability to wield his weaponry, which isn't exactly true, as his skill in combat does not degrade if he is forced to. He just simply doesn't feel a need, since one of his natural abilities is to resist fire. Thankfully, Pywok has the decency to wear pants. A remarkably different side of Pywok awakens if someone steals his hat. If such a feat is done, the thief has approximately 3 seconds to return the wok before Pywok, in a zealous rage, burns everything in the vicinity in order to get it back, either if the thief voluntarily gives it back or by force. Origin Pywok was initially an ordinary RED Pyro, until he stumbled upon a mysterious Pan that was constantly on fire. Thinking it would be a neat hat, one that would be permanently his due to his inability to be burned, the soon-to-be Pywok picked the pan up and placed it on his head. Initially, nothing happened, and the Pyro went on his merry way. Then, things began to change. During the match, Pywok found himself stronger, being able to punch a Heavy out of the way, and more bold, which allowed him to work up the courage to actually do that in the first place. This enhanced strength and courage made way for more damage with his flamethrower, and eventually granting him the power to deal damage WITHOUT his vessel of pain. When the match ended, a RED Engineer and Medic took it upon themselves to discover why this Pyro was starting to become more powerful and move out of his niche as a flanking specialist. They asked the Pyro where this specific Wok came from, and whether it was some sort of unusual. The Pyro didn't know, simply shrugging.